


the Cirus Club: Earth 3

by gemctf2



Series: AUs and Others [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Elseworlds, DCU, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Sometimes people just shout, say and whisper, but no one dares to do or dream bigger, a new generation of heroes will change that but when old enemies break free, these things are put into a test





	1. Prologue

" That is why we must stand up for ourselves, no more terrorist ruling our governement-" the screen cracked as a person was flung into it. Ultra boy sneers and tackles Luthor who blasts at him blue kryptonite rays, yet he is being attacked by Talon at the same time, making it hard for him to catch up, especially at his age. Luthor looks like he is about to be beaten when his hand moves on its own and contacts with Talon, sending him into Ultra boy, knocking them both out. Luthor smiles in relief and taps into his communication device as the police goes to collect the two.

" Your reflex skeleton worked, thank you Kalen," Lex replies, Kalen is in a room with a high-tech looking wallpapers, in front of a computer with many windows up." No problem, I was worried there that they were going to socket you," Kalen snorts. Luthor flies away and chuckles," I'm glad I hired you, you may be my sidekick too," He snorts.

"Really????" Kalen's eyes sparkles, Luthor chuckles but out of the corner of his eye, he eye widen at the sight of purple and green."... Jester?" He lowers himself down and chases after a... tail? It looked familiar too." Cheetah?" Lex asks." Lex? Is that really you?" Cheetah asks." I thought you're dead," Jester giggles." I-I'm not dreaming right?" He asks.

"I mean if the alternate Ultraman saw you teehee," Jester giggles, Cheetah rolls her eyes," I did think it was a stupid plan," she checks him for any injuries, a little more rough than needed." Wait its been a while since, you guys were gone," Lex replies." I know, we were updated," Jester replies." ... by who?" Lex asks." I dunno," Cheetah grumbles and sighs in exasperation." We woke up cold in an abandoned warehouse," Cheetah rubs at her arm unconsciously.

"Jester?" Lex asks as his friend seem a little out of it." I uh may know who did this..." Jester sighs." Who?" Cheetah asks," The warehouse we were at, it belonged to Prearerra Industries, the Cirus division," Jester replies.


	2. Chapter 1: Chiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trinity of earth 3 finds their young Jester

"I'm telling you this is not part of the plan," Tribal girl tweaks her crossbow." We have to make do, I heard that Superwoman is planning to escape by herself, it'll be great for us but none of us have the back-up power or experience to take her on," Chiro replies.

"But we do," Tribal girl jumps, Floroman flies in in shock and his eyes sparkles, Chiro however isn't surprised, after all, that is why she purposefully said info out loud. Jester, Lex and Cheetah walks in," Nice place you got here," he gestures to the lab in the abandoned school.

"We could use your supervision,'' Chiro replies, Lex steps forth," You're the one who revived them?'' Lex asks, Chiro boldly replies," Yes,'' she steps forth. Lex's frown turns into a smile, he holds out a hand." Thank you," Chiro smiles and shakes it, Jester gleefully claps his hands.

* * *

"Whatcha think?" Jester asks, Chiro grins," Just like how I imagine it," She grins and scratches Harley's head." Can't help but notice that you have my colors," Jester grins, Chiro smirks," I've always admired the Justice League," she gestures to Tribal Girl who based her crossbow design on Virgo and Floroman who based his designs on Rubberneck.

"Rubberneck was a fine warrior," Cheetah sighs," Virgo tried her best," Lex agrees, they look disappointed, Chiro smiles." Rubberneck is alive but disabled, he didn't dare to face you so he took on an alias, Virgo has her own family, she isn't dead or otherwise, just tired," Chiro replies. They all look at her in shock, Chiro smirks and pats Jester's shoulder.

"Thing are about to lighten up in this place," she presses a key onto Jester's computer after plugging in a drive. Each files has pictures of Zenos, Dart Lad, Aquamarine, Gem lantern and Martian girl." Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire," she grins as they look at the screen with hope.

* * *

An explosion sounded at phantom base where the portals to the phantom zone resides. Superwoman flies out with a bunch of goons and leaves the place intact, she then lands at Gotham and starts to claim the city for her boyfriend.

"Superwoman," Lex calls. She flies down towards him at the top of the rooftop." Lex lex lex, what will it take to make you learn that you can't mess with us?" She asks." When you're dead,'' Tribal girl answers and shoots at Superwoman and manage to pierce her tough skin.

"Who-" she looses her balance and falls in front of Lex, for once he feels smug, he takes out one of the goons while Floroman knocks the other two by slamming their heads together.

"That was easy," Jester snorts in their comm, Cheetah's tail swishes nervously." Are you sure? I mean, us being in the dark is a good idea?'' Cheetah asks." Both of you are our trump card," Chiro replies as she lowers down the binoculars on a Wayne Enterprise building.

"No point in revealing and let people over exaggerate your revival," Chiro replies as slides down the building." Now before we were so rudely interrupted, let's recruit our team,"


End file.
